¿Magia? ¿Qué es eso?
by danirubio780
Summary: Harry no es y nunca fue un mago, pero lo que si tiene es una verdadera afición por el deporte, universo alterno, posible Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia algo muggle…**

TODO está narrado en primera persona, excepto el capítulo 1.

AVISO si no toleras el fútbol, tal vez no te guste esta historia, pero dale su oportunidad :)

Lee en Wikipedia algunas cosas del fútbol mexicano, pues durante algún tiempo me basaré en eso, espero les guste.

Capítulo 1: Introducción.

De un momento a otro, un muchacho de 18 años se levantaba en su cama, desperezándose y estirándose en su cama, sabiendo que hoy era un día muy importante en su carrera, bueno, en su _posible,_ carrera, pues no sabía si lo aceptarían en el equipo.

Su nombre es Harry Potter, un alumno muy bueno, en la mayoría de sus materias, gran persona y sobretodo, un gran deportista, teniendo solo 18, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, ojos verdes y por fortuna, de buena vista, gracias a una operación realizada hace no mucho tiempo, teniendo un éxito total en ella, pelo negro, alguien humilde y de buen corazón, aunque solo.

Su estancia depende de un simple apartamento, simple, pero cómodo y con todo lo necesario para subsistir, en fin, si lograba conseguir ese trabajo podría vivir de manera mejor, y quien sabe, tal vez algún día conseguiría eso que había deseado por mucho tiempo… una familia.

Era una de las cosas que siempre había deseado, pues al no tener padres ni ningún familiar del que tenga alguna información siempre se había sentido bastante solo, sin nadie junto a él, más que amigos de la escuela, vecinos, o algún compañero de habitación.

Pero detrás de esa soledad había un muchacho muy activo, que practica diferentes deportes, desde natación hasta baloncesto, generalmente nunca tenía problemas con otras personas, pero si se le hacía enojar, en verdad podía ser una fiera cuando él quería.

Y solo unas pocas personas son las que logran hacer enojar tanto al de ojos verdes y salir bien parados de cualquier situación, entre ellas, un antiguo compañero de escuela (Y durante algún tiempo de cuarto), Draco Malfoy, de principio no se había llevado muy bien con él, pero al descubrir que a el también le gustaban los deportes, lograron hacer de lado sus enemistades, haciéndose amigos muy pronto, pero por desgracia se tuvieron que separar pues Draco se fue a un internado deportivo y no saldría de el hasta dentro de 3 años, ya pasados dos.

Pero uno de los deportes preferidos de Harry, era el fútbol, y no digamos ser un delantero, defensa, o mediocampista, no, su posición favorita y ya decidida era el ser arquero, pararse debajo de esos 3 palos era su verdadero sueño, y estaba a punto de intentar entrar a un equipo de Primera División en México, primero en fuerzas básicas, y si tenía éxito, podría entrar tal vez con la división mayor y jugar como titular, aunque de momento ese era un sueño a futuro, pues aún era muy joven, pero estaba decidido a luchar por conseguir ser uno de los mejores arqueros del mundo.

Otra de las razones por las cuales Harry y Draco se hicieron mejores amigos, fue en parte el fútbol, Draco era un delantero y le gustaba mucho juntarse después de clases con Harry, para practicar, mientras que los dos decían y se repetían que en algún momento jugarían en el mismo equipo y con su selección nacional, algún día.

Esa fue la razón de Draco de ir a un internado futbolístico, quería llegar a ser un gran futbolista junto con Harry, pero este al no tener tanto dinero como para pagar una academia o internado, se tuvo que entrenar a cuenta propia, en torneos de su ciudad y con algunos amigos, para llegar al día de jugar con un equipo profesional.

Y ese algún día no tardaría mucho en llegar…

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Y si, comienzo una nueva historia pues ya andaba escaso con esto, te doy un gracias si ya has leído todo este capítulo *u*, y si no te molesta mucho me dejarías un pequeño comentario e.é?

Dudo que deje esta historia tan abandonada como otras (esta si me tiene a mil ideas :D), aviso que los siguientes capítulo serán más largos por lo que me tardaré un tiempillo en subir cada uno, pero no desesperen si llego a tardar mucho c:.

¡DEJEN UN REVIEW QUE CON ESO ME ALIMENTO! (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Una historial algo muggle**

Capítulo 2: Partido definitivo

Sentí unos leves rayos en mis ojos aun cerrados, hoy era el gran día, abrí los ojos y me senté en mi cama, miré el calendario para asegurarme que esta era le fecha, y si, definitivamente lo era, miré el reloj y vi que solo eran las 8:00 am, el gran juego era a las 2:00 pm, bien, me quedaba mucho tiempo, me levanté de la cama y fui al baño para darme una buena ducha con la cual logré despertarme totalmente, me di el lujo de quedarme media hora relajado con el agua tibia de la ducha, me sentía muy relajado pero me obligué a salir de la ducha, pues aún tenía que desayunar y debía comer muy temprano pues no quería que se me hiciera demasiado tarde, tomé una toalla grande y verde del cajón y me sequé sintiendo la brisa del aire frío, de seguro dejaría la ventana abierta, salí del cuarto de baño para tomar mi ropa e inmediatamente sentí un frío descomunal, bien tal vez me bañé con agua demasiado caliente, tomé rápidamente mis cosas y entré de nuevo al baño con todo el vapor, donde nuevamente me sentí a gusto, no sentía ni demasiado frío ni excesivamente caliente por el vapor, me puse unos pequeños shorts y una camisa corta a rayas, solo la usaré mientras dan las dos, pensé.

Ya cambiado me dirijo a hacerme un desayuno consistente en unos panes tostados y un jugo de naranja, suficiente hasta que preparé la comida, me dedico a comer lentamente, saboreando la mermelada de los panes tostados y lo azucarado del jugo, relamiéndome los labios por tan buen desayuno, aunque parezca poco, una vez termino decido salir a por todo lo necesario para hacer hamburguesas, tengo la buena suerte de que a media cuadra hay un supermercado, cosa que me facilita las compras, llego pronto y entro, yendo directamente a por pan para hamburguesas, obviamente la carne para dichas, una lechuga entera, jitomate y otros ingredientes extras para las hamburguesas, cuando ya me decido que tengo todo lo necesario, añado una bebida hidratante para el partido, pues no nos dijeron si llevarían algo para poder tomar en el medio tiempo.

Una vez pago las cosas regresó a mi casa caminando, pensando en el partido de hoy.

"Si ganamos, la mayoría del equipo ascenderá a las fuerzas básicas del Santos, no hay ningún otro portero en el equipo, así que si ganamos, lo más probable es que suba al equipo sub-17, y si logro destacarme ahí, cuando sea mayor podría ser titular, pues Oswaldo ya no es tan joven y no tardará en retirarse, solo debemos ganar ese partido y podré empezar mi sueño de jugar en un equipo profesional de Primera División, ¡solo debemos ganar!"

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya son las 11:30, "Maldición, se me hizo tarde" apresuro el paso y en poco tiempo llego a mi casa, me pongo rápido a preparar las hamburguesas mientras leo el periódico "Nada interesante" pienso, dejo a un lado el periódico y sigo con la comida.

Una vez termino veo que ya son las 12:50, suficiente para poder comer, cambiarme y largarme al partido, pienso, me pongo a devorar dos hamburguesas para no sentir hambre después y preparo todo lo necesario para el partido de hoy, mis pantalones especiales (*1), una camisa de manga larga ligera para no matarme de calor durante el partido, mis tenis que siempre uso para jugar, y mis guantes, "Mis guantes preferidos" digo en voz alta, mientras los miro con anhelo, los tengo desde los 12 años y están en muy buenas condiciones aún, esos los pongo en una pequeña mochila que tengo para ir a jugar, solo que hoy es para algo muy importante, también pongo dentro mi bebida y me preparo para irme, recojo mis llaves de la mesa y las guardo también, miro mi reloj.

"Mierda, es la 1:30 y es un poco más de media hora de camino, creo que correré, no espera, si corro llegaré todo cansado y sudando, mejor trotaré, aunque me canse un poco" salgo del edificio y para no cansarme me digo que esto me servirá como el calentamiento y ya no tendré que repetirlo, eso me ayuda durante parte del trayecto, justo a lo lejos miro por fin el estadio de Santos, observo mi reloj y veo que he llegado 10 minutos antes, suficiente para descansar, me recibe el entrenador de las fuerzas básicas y me mira con desaprobación, pues debía haber llegado 20 minutos antes, le digo todo con un simple gesto y me hace pasar al estadio, donde hay un poco de gente en la tribuna, de seguro para poder ver a los seleccionados, a lo lejos, logró ver al Director Técnico del Santos Laguna, trago saliva y voy a la banca, donde hay unos pocos miembros de mi equipo, que probablemente se habrían cansado o terminado de calentar, entre ellos reconozco a mi compañero Alex, (Atacante) y a mi buen amigo Ron (Medio), al cual se le quedó Ron por el _casi_ odio a su nombre completo, Ronaldo, los cuales me reciben con una sonrisa.

-Creíamos que ya no llegabas – me dijo Alex, tiene mi misma edad y pelo castaño, ojos azules que atraerían a cualquier mujer y un complejo físico un poco mayor que el mío, lo conozco desde la primaria.

-Sí, ya me estaba planteando jugar yo de portero – dice, aunque sé que solo es una broma, su pelo es pelirrojo, ojos color avellana y un cuerpo un poco menos formado que el mío, lo conocí al él también en la primaria, pero como ninguno tiene padres (murieron también en un accidente), me juntaba más con él y lo considero un gran amigo (un poco por debajo de Draco).

Le doy un puñetazo amistoso mientras sonrió.

-No creerás que dejaría que ustedes estuvieran en las fuerzas básicas y yo no ¿verdad? – sonrío.

-¡Claro que no! – dicen los dos, con una cara que parecería que los ofendí hasta el punto de querer matarme, los tres estallamos en carcajadas y seguimos comentando sobre el partido, quien irá al equipo de fuerzas básicas y quien no, aunque por un momento me distraigo de la conversación al observar que el DT del Santos (el del equipo mayor) y anota algo en una libretita, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, no sé si desconfiar o alegrarme, mis dos amigos parecen darse cuenta de mi desvío del tema y me miran.

-Hola, planeta a Harry, ¿estás bien amigo? – me dice Ron con cara preocupada.

-¿Eh?, ah, sí, no es nada.

Los dos me miran con desconfianza, pero para salir de ese momento Alex empieza a comentar sobre el otro equipo y lo probable que es que pierda, pues según él no tienen buenos jugadores.

-De seguro ganamos por goleada – afirma Alex.

-Si fuera tú no me confiaría… - le respondo.

-Cierto, recuerda que grandes equipos al ir ganando dejan de atacar o defender y terminan perdiendo, y créeme que quiero llegar al primer equipo.

Los tres no callamos pensando el algunos partidos en primera división en los que haya ocurrido algo similar, solo han ocurrido grandes remontadas en poco partidos, creo recordar que paso algo parecido con el Toluca, pero no sé si remontó o perdió toda su ventaja (creo que eran 4 goles), dejo de pensar sobre eso cuando todos dejan de calentar y se acercan hacia acá junto con nuestro entrenador.

Formamos un círculo y alcanzo a distinguir que el otro equipo ya ha llegado y está haciendo lo mismo.

-Bien chicos, esta es su oportunidad de ir al equipo básico, tienen que lucirse pues no todos irán al equipo, necesito que den su mejor esfuerzo – nos dice el entrenador, y logro ver que algunos toman muy en serio lo que dice, pues se ven con cara preocupada.

-Tienen que dar todo lo que tengan, de banca se quedan Fernando, Alex, Matt y Eduardo, ¿todos los demás conocen sus posiciones verdad?

-¡Si entrenador!

-¡Vale! ¡Vayan a la cancha y jueguen como una!

-¡SI!

Todos los seleccionados para jugar avanzan, yo me tomo un momento para ponerme mis guantes y decirle algo a Alex.

-Mira, no me interesa cuantos minutos juegues, pero prométeme que vas a anotar – le digo, con una sonrisa.

-Así será – me dice – anda, vete ya portero de segunda que ya va a comenzar – me dice, en tono bromista.

Sonrío y me marcho a la cancha con los demás jugadores de mi equipo, miro que la formación termina siendo cinco defensas dos medios y 3 delanteros, miro a Ron y sonrío, espero que anote gol, me digo a mi mismo, me vuelvo a concentrar y miro al otro equipo, jugarán con tres defensas, cuatro medios y tres delanteros, "Hm, parece que se dedicarán más al ataque que nada", el árbitro central le da las señales a los otros árbitros y coloca el balón en el suelo, el saque es para nuestro equipo, sonrío, "Este será un partido interesante".

El árbitro central pita y comienza el partido.

Son 1519 palabras así que exijo más comentarios D: (?), como dije, no dejaré esta historia mal parada, esta si tiene mil ideas dentro de mi cabecilla y pues… :3

VAMOS DADME MÁS COMENTARIOS QUE SI NO MUERO DE HAMBRE! D:


End file.
